


Three Lives

by melikaioke



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melikaioke/pseuds/melikaioke
Summary: It has been AGES. But here is a little bit of Leanne, Neal and Hazel. Hope you all enjoy!





	Three Lives

**Author's Note:**

> It has been AGES. But here is a little bit of Leanne, Neal and Hazel. Hope you all enjoy!

Leanne smiled lightly, her head tilted as she leaned forward and picked some leaves off of the stone. Letting them fall to the ground she leaned back, her hands falling to her knees as she stared at the engraving on the stone. ‘Here lies beloved father, son, and husband.’ Biting the inside of her cheek she let out a heavy sigh, her left hand folded in her right, her fingers quickly seeking out the new bands. She hadn’t been to the grave-site in almost a year, usually she tired to come twice - but life had a funny way of getting in the way of things. 

“Hazel is three now -” she always felt weird, talking to their gravestones. But her therapist thought it was a good idea. At least, in the beginning. “I forgot how non-stop toddlers were. She reminds me a lot of Caitlin. Always on the move.” 

Smirking slightly she glanced over at Caitlin’s stone. A small cross with a praying Angel at the bottom. Closing her eyes and inhaling in she shook her head. After a moment she opened her eyes, Brian’s headstone coming back into focus. 

“It’s easier - coming here to see you and the kids. It doesn’t hurt as much. I never thought that would be possible.” A small laugh escaped her lips, “I don’t think I ever thanked you, Brian - for giving them to me. You always knew what I needed.” 

She felt her eyes well up with tears, but it wasn’t like it had been in the past. Her tears were not filled with pain, or sorrow. Her tears were filled with thanks, with love and forgiveness. Her hand met her cheek, swiping away the tear. “I love you all, and miss you dearly.” 

Licking her lips she put her hands down on the ground, pushing herself up from her knees as she slowly stood to her feet again. Wiping the grass from her jeans she smiled softly, the faint sound of giggles filling her ears. Turning to her right slightly she saw Neal and Hazel, hand in hand making their way towards her. Her smile widened as Hazel let go of her father’s hand and started to run, as fast as any toddler could, towards her. 

Leanne stepped away from the graves, her arms going out as Hazel jumped in them. Kissing her cheeks she emitted giggles from her daughter. 

“Mama!” 

Laughing she moved her to her hip, Neal approached with a small bouquet of sunflowers. 

“She picked them.” 

Nodding she leaned down to set Hazel on the ground, “help - me help!” 

“Okay, okay.” 

Both Leanne and Neal knelled down. Neal carefully took a sunflower from the bouquet and handed it to Hazel. She, in turn, moved to se it in the small hole for the flowers. 

“Good job. Do you want to do another one?”

Leanne tilted her head as she smoothed down some of Hazel’s curls, she watched as she carefully took another flower and slipped it into the hole. A smile pulling at her lips as she sang softly. Most inaudible, but nevertheless it was a song. When Hazel was done she started clapping, a small giggle escaping as she turned and wrapped her arms around Leanne’s neck. 

Letting out a laugh herself Leanne wrapped her arms around her and stood up, a small groan escaping as she set her on her hip once again. “Good job baby. They look beautiful.”

Hazel beamed before laying her head on Leanne’s shoulder. Neal stood as well, glancing over the gravestones before turning to Leanne. 

“You about ready to head home?”

Nodding she let one her her hands fall to grab his. “Yes - let’s go home.”

They both turned in unison, hand in hand walking away from the three gravestones that used to hold Leanne in such turmoil. Instead, they were now a beautiful reminder of three lives, that she likes to believe gave her the one she has now.


End file.
